McMahon Family Revenge
by PunkPrincess06
Summary: There's a third McMahon and after her family suffered at the hands of Randy Orton and Legacy she's out for revenge. Along with her husband and a few friends they're gonna wish they never messed with her. ASHLEY MASSARO/TRIPLE H and others. SUMMARY SUCKS!
1. Chapter 1

I have a ton of stories that i haven't published where Ashley is a McMahon or related to a famous wrestler. Different concepts though. Sorry to those who may disagree but Ashley is and will always be my favorite Diva and I hope she comes back. ~Pieces....Stacy

It was a known fact amongst the superstars that you didn't want to piss Triple H off. Rumor was that he was involved with someone very powerful within the company. No one knew who they just knew it wasn't Stephanie McMahon. Triple H however never let anyone know and he never threatened anyone's jobs. They just assumed that if pissed off he would get them fired.

On the Monday after No Mercy Triple H was walking past Kane and a newer talent acquisition and many of the superstars were curious. Kane turned to the young Dolph Ziggler.

Kane: You're new around here so I'll give you some pointers.

Dolph: Okay

Kane: Never piss that man off

Dolph: Why not?

Kane: No one knows who, but he's been seeing this WWE bigwig for years. He holds our jobs in the palm of his hands, not that he'll use that power. So get on his good side and all will be well.

Later that night Dolph walked into catering and noticed a beautiful blonde talking to Shane and Stephanie. He walked over to her and the McMahons smirked before leaving. Dolph stood in front of her and smirked before checking her out and the girl scoffed

Girl: Can I help you

Dolph: You can tell me your name pretty lady

Girl: Ashley, and I'm not interested. Goodbye now.

With that Ashley walked out of the room. Later that night during the unsanctioned fight after Stephanie got the RKO Ashley ran down to the ring to help the siblings when Randy RKO'd the unknown girl. The three Legacy members ran out of the ring when Triple H ran down to the ring. He went over to Ashley and grabbed her hand and that's when the camera's accidentally caught a glimpse of the large wedding and engagement ring on her finger. The camera panned up to Triple H who was shaking in anger as the show went off the air. He picked up Ashley bridal style and carried her backstage.


	2. Chapter 2

The next Monday as Raw went on the air Triple H's music began to play and he stepped onto the ramp holding onto Ashley's hand. She walked with him to the ring and he opened the ropes for Ashley and she smiled at him before entering the ring. When he entered he walked over to Lillian who handed him a mic.

Triple H: I want Randy Orton and the rest of that wannabe Four Horsemen, Legacy to get their asses down here now.

Legacy came down and stood in front of Triple H and Ashley. The younger members gulped at the dark looks on not only Hunter's face but the extremely dark look on Ashley's.

Randy: What is it that you want Hunter? Upset because I gave the Mrs. What was coming to her for getting involved in my business?

Hunter was getting ready to lunge at Randy when Ashley put her hand on his chest to calm him down.

Triple H: You attacked the wrong person last week and you will pay for your mistake

Randy: Big deal I attacked your precious wife. She should've minded her own business.

Triple H looked at Ashley who nodded and he handed her the microphone.

Ashley: Randy is it? I was exactly where I was supposed to be last week. There will be consequences to your actions, for all three of you.

Randy: You do that and I'll cancel Wrestlemania.

Ashley: Thank you for bringing that up Randy because you brought up my second issue. You claim that the WWE had knowledge of your I.E.D.?

Randy: And they did nothing

Ashley smirked: You see that's really funny because _**I **_write all of the superstars contracts and _**I **_handled all of the medical files and I didn't see one note in there stating you had that disorder.

Randy visibly paled and looked at the young blonde.

Ashley: But speaking of contracts I also remember writing the one for the winner of the Royal Rumble. Did you read the fine print Randy?

Randy: Yes

Ashley smiled: Good then you read the part where is stated that if the Royal Rumble winner's behavior reflects negatively on the company or their behavior concerns the Board of Directors than we are well within our rights to revoke your Wrestlemania title shot.

Randy: You can't do that, contract of not I'll file an injunction so you won't have the money for Wrestlemania

Ashley: You are not holding up Wrestlemania even if I have to pay for it myself and trust me I have that kind of money. But Randy I've already contacted your lawyers and showed them not only your contract but the Royal Rumble one as well and they want nothing to do with you. Maybe you can be in the opening match at Wrestlemania if you're lucky. You're dismissed.

Randy's jaw dropped and he was about to say something again when Ashley stopped him

Ashley: I said you're dismissed. That means get the hell out of my ring.

Randy just nodded and Cody and Ted were about to follow him when she stopped them.

Ashley: Whoa whoa whoa, where do the two of you think you're going?

Cody: You said we're done

Ashley: No I told Randy to get out of my ring. I'm not finished with you. See you two are followers and you disgust me. See I know both of your fathers so I can tell you first hand that I know they're disgusted by you. See Cody for all the crap you give your brother you know he'll always be better than you.

Cody: And how is that?

Ashley: He's never tried to make a name for himself using the Dusty Rhodes fame. You however can't do anything without reminding the world who your daddy is. Your brother however had earned his title shots and won said titles by not doing what you do. Now on to you Ted, see you're essentially ripping off your father's trademark. Priceless? Please there are a million people who could replace you. I can tell you that the only reason the two of you are here is because I did your father's a personal favor.

Ted: Who are you anyway? How do you have so much sway?

Ashley: Allow me to introduce myself, my name is **ASHLEY MASSARO MCMAHON…HELMSLEY.**

Ted: You're a…a

Ashley: I am indeed a McMahon. See people who have been here as long as say Golddust and Kane. They know who I am. I'm Vince McMahon's little girl, his pride and joy. I'm also the one who can make or break you and I'm the one whose gonna make your life a living hell. So your punishment for last week because I'm sick of looking at you is a handicap match versus Kane, Big Show, the Great Khali, and Mark Henry. I'd get ready, your match is next. Oh and it's no disqualification.


	3. Chapter 3

Hunter grabbed her hand and they exited the ring with smiles on their faces. Hunter brought up her hand to his face and kissed the back of it as they made their way up the stage. Once they got backstage Kane was waiting for them and he smirked as she ran over and hugged him. The superstars who hadn't known about Ashley looked on in shock and awe.

Kane: I knew you were with someone powerful but I didn't know you snagged the princess of the WWE.

Triple H: Yep, would've invited you to the wedding but there wasn't one. We happened to be in Vegas one night and got hitched.

Kane: When was this

Ashley: The weekend of my eighteenth birthday

Kane: I remember that Vince sent you back to Connecticut right after your sixteenth and made Trips life a living hell but he never said why.

Ashley: Daddy wasn't happy that his precious little girl, his fifteen year old daughter was hooking up with his much older superstar.

Kane: When you were fifteen Ashes, really?

Hunter: In my defense she did not look fifteen even now she doesn't look twenty-five.

Ashley: You don't look thirty-five

Hunter: Thank god

Kane: So you coming on the road with us again?

Ashley: Until daddy's better, maybe longer. As it is right now until further notice I'm in charge of the McMahon empire.

Kane: You know Randy is going to try and stop Wrestlemania

Ashley: I know, which is why I sent a one million dollar personal check to Houston last night. I designed the set months ago. You just reminded me of something, can you meet me in my office after your match?

Kane: Sure

Half and hour later Kane went to Ashley's office to find along with him 19 other ECW and Raw superstars. Ashley tried to get them to settle down but it took Hunter to finally yell for them to shut up.

Hunter: BE QUIET!!!

Ashley: Thanks, I know you're all wondering why you're here so I'll explain. I find myself in quite a bind since I took away Randy's Wrestlemania spot which is why next week all twenty of you will be in a battle royal for Randy's spot at Wrestlemania

Morrison: Seriously

Ashley: Yes, I could've just made it Raw only but I've decided to include ECW as well. Which reminds me, Welcome back Christian.

Christian: Thank you

Ashley: There's also another prize for the winner and the runner up

Kane: Like what Ashes

Ashley: Winner gets $15,000 and the runner up gets $10,000.

Ashley's cell went off

Ashley: Excuse me, talk amongst yourselves.

She left and questions wee suddenly thrown to Triple H.

Miz: Hunter dude is she serious?

Hunter: Ashley doesn't joke about money or business.

Punk: Why would she just throw away money like that?

Hunter: In her book she's not throwing it away. She's making an investment. You got to understand you guys that at eighteen Ashley found herself with more money than her father.

John: How

Hunter: Ashley's mother and grandfather were in an accident shortly after her fourteenth birthday and she was the last surviving member of the Massaro family. Um when she turned eighteen she got control over everything, including a 62 billion dollar fortune. She figured what better way to invest her money than in the company her father and grandfather built.

Christian: Really?

Hunter: I'll give you and example, you know those fancy pay per view sets?

Kofi: Of course

Hunter: Well they used to be kind of generic, those pay per view sets and the fancy pyro you all have was Ashley's eighteenth birthday investment.

Kane: Eighteenth birthday investment?

Hunters: On her eighteenth birthday Ashley, without the knowledge of her family designed and paid for her first pay per view set. Vince didn't even know about it until they were setting it up. After that he got a call from the board of directors saying Ashley had just given the accountant a $120 million dollar check that was to be used for future pay per view and TV show sets. Ashley is just like every other McMahon, she lives and breathes for this company.

Kane: She used to travel with us too.

Regal: She wasn't here when I came

Kane: Vince sent her back to Connecticut, I didn't even find out why until tonight.

Chris: Well why was it?

Hunter: Ashley and I have been together since she was fifteen. Vince found out and sent her back home and had her work at corporate. He eventually got over it and Ashley and I eloped in Vegas when she was eighteen.

John: And you lived to tell the tale? I'm sorry but the fact that Vince allowed you to not only live but to work here after you eloped with his baby girl is a feat in itself.

Ashley came back in the room and laughed shocking the superstars.

Ashley: That's what I was doing while I was in Connecticut, I was **persuading** my father that Hunter wasn't as bad as he thought. Daddy always was a big softie when it came to me. When we came back from Vegas married Linda pointed out it could've been worse.

Tommy: How

Ashley: Marriage was never something I thought about or considered. She pointed out that I could be living in sin. My father suddenly saw things in a different light. Hunter could look after me and if you know my father you know how protective he is when it concerns his daughters. Babe do you know where Shawn is, I need to talk to him.

Hunter: Ah, I know that look.

John: What look is that?

Hunter: It's contract Renewal season.

All of the superstars groaned and Ashley knew they were nervous.

Ashley: Don't worry, you're all getting renewed.

Regal: Thank god

JTG: Shawn should be in his locker room.

Ashley: Thank you, Shad, JTG can you do me a favor?

Shad: Sure boss lady

Ashley pulled a box out of the closet and handed it to them.

Ashley: Wrestlemania promo shirts and hats, they just came in, can you two grab a diva and shoot those into the crowd?

JTG: Absolutely

Ashley went back into the closet and grabbed a large manila envelope and handed it to Shad

Ashley: It there are Wrestlemania and plane tickets. Two tickets and one plane voucher to whomever you give them too.

Matt: You're giving away free Wrestlemania tickets

Ashley: Why not, they are paid for. Excuse me boys I need to find Shawn.


	4. Chapter 4

_I know it's been forever but I recently received a kick in the ass and I'm back~~~~~~~~~~Stacy_

She left the room and walked to Shawn's locker room and saw both he and Rebecca in there.

Ashley: Am I interrupting?

Shawn: Of course not Ashley. What can we do for you?

Ashley held up another manila envelope

Ashley: Contract renewal

Shawn: So I am getting renewed?

Ashley: Of course, may I sit down.

Rebecca: Please do

Ashley handed a copy to Shawn and Rebecca.

Ashley: So basically it's a five year contract for $20 million, 4 per year. In it I've put three title shots and should you need or want it, a total of eight months off so you can visit the kids and Rebecca.

Rebecca: It's a generous contract

Shawn: I don't see you giving everyone else contracts this good.

Ashley: You are the only one with a contract like that. You are good for business Shawn Michaels so I'm making sure this business is good to you.

Shawn: I had my reservations when you started writing up those contracts all those years ago but you haven't steered anyone wrong yet.

Ashley: Thank you, um one thing I forgot to add, when the kids are out of school, the company is willing to pay for them and Rebecca to go on the road with you.

Rebecca smiled: Really?

Ashley nodded: I know probably better than anyone what's it's like to have a father in this business. The toll it can take on you not seeing your father for long periods at a time which is why Shane, Steph, and I try to make it a little more bearable. If bringing kids on the road with us will help then that's what we'll do. I mean we weren't so bad on the road.

Shawn: Until you hit your teen years

Ashley: Ha ha. Oh and I had a question for you two.

Shawn: Yes

Ashley: Hunter told me Cameron wanted to be a part of the company when he grew up

Rebecca: It's all he talks about

Ashley: Well, since Wrestlemania is in Texas this year, how about a McMahon shows him how this company is ran.

Shawn: You'd really do that?

Ashley: Of course I would. We'd start the day off watching the set being put together.

Rebecca: You're going to be a great mother someday Ashley

Ashley blushed: Thank you. So if you want to look that over and get it back to me that's fine. Have a good night you guys

Shawn: You too.

Ashley went back to her office where everyone besides her husband had left.

Ashley: We need to talk

Hunter: Those are words no man wants to hear. What's going on

Ashley: Raw or Smackdown, which one do you want to be on?

Hunter: Raw, hands down. Ash we don't see each other enough as it is. Did you really think I'd go on a separate show where I would see you even less?

Ashley: I wanted to give you the choice.

Hunter: Thank you, I know that's not all you wanted to talk about.

Ashley: I need you to run the show next week. Like you said it's contract renewal season so I need to go on both shows and issue the new contracts. Would you mind running the show?

Hunter: Of course not

Ashley kissed him

Ashley: Thank you. I talked to Shawn about Cameron

Hunter smiled: And?

Ashley: They thought it was a good idea. But speaking of contract renewals, yours still needs to be renewed.

Hunter groaned

Hunter: I'll sign it while you're gone.

Ashley: Thank you

The next week on Raw there was a tribute of sorts celebrating the 25th anniversary of Wrestlemania. During the tribute there was a part of it that focused solely on the McMahon Family. It had wrestlers from the past and present of the company. After Shane's tribute was done everyone began to focus on Ashley. JR did the opening interview.

JR: What can you say about Ashley McMahon? I think that Ashley was made for this company. She is probably one of the best promoters and probably the best businessperson this business has or will ever see. The McMahon children have been working for this company since they were children but Ashley lives for this company.

Shawn: I met Ashley the first time when she was fifteen and began to travel with us and I knew right then that I had met the future of this company. She has a gift for this business, especially promoting quite like her father and even her grandfather. She's created some of the greatest matches when she was only a teenager and at the same time revolutionized this business. She has done so much that many don't even know for this company.

Dusty: Ashley has always been very hands on when it comes to this company from handpicking the future superstars from our training facilities to overseeing and writing their contracts. You know she can wrestle probably better than everyone of the divas today, not that she'd say anything.

Announcer: There you have it. For over 25 years the McMahons have shaped sports entertainment into what it is today from Vince Sr. to the future that lays in the hands of the three McMahon heirs. Wrestlemania will live on for many more years to come.


	5. Chapter 5

Ashley was on ECW the next night and went straight to Teddy Long and Tiffany's office.

Ashley: Hello all

Teddy: Mrs. McMahon-Helmsley

Ashley: Teddy I told you, call me Ashley. I hope you know why I'm here

Teddy: No, no one told me

Ashley: That's okay, I'm here for contract renewals

Teddy: Do we need to worry about any hostile ex employees?

Ashley: Not that I'm aware of. I've decided to renew everyone at the very least one year

Tiffany: That was very nice of you

Ashley: I hope they look at it like that. So shall we start with the two of you? Tiffany can you step out for a few moments?

Tiffany: Absolutely

Ashley found herself on Smackdown a few days later and barged into Vicki's office.

Vicki: Can I help you?

Ashley: I have business here tonight so I'll be taking over the show. I need you, Chavo, and Adam to leave this room immediately.

Vicki: You can't do that

Ashley: Oh but you'll find that I can and will. Please leave

Vicki and the other two nodded.

Ashley: Chavo do me a favor and find Taker and send him to me.

Chavo: Of course.

Taker was there within fifteen minutes

Taker: You of all people know better than anyone that I don't like to be summoned

Ashley smiled: Somehow I don't believe you'll be angry with me. How've you been Mark

Taker: Feel like I'm on a show run by a dictator

Ashley: I'll be having a talk with Vicki before I leave, now I have a reason for calling you here

Taker: That being….?

Ashley: Contract renewal

Taker: Lay it on me

Ashley smiled: Ten year contract at $25 million at $2.5 per year is that acceptable to you

Taker: It's a raise so yeah of course it is

Ashley: Well if you can sign here I'll let you be on your way

He signed and Ashley gave him a copy. She called him as he was exiting the room

Ashley: Mark?

Taker: Yes?

Ashley: Hunter's moving to Raw, like I told you earlier I will be having a talk with Vicki.

Taker: Okay, what's this got to do with me?

Ashley: Favorites have been played long enough, this show is going to need a new champion, a worthy champion. You have my word as a McMahon that come Wrestlemania you will be champion.

Taker: Thanks but you can't guarantee anything when it comes to those two.

Ashley smirked: How long have you known me?

Taker: Since you were an eight year old pain in the ass

Ashley: And when have I **ever** let anyone screw with my company or with it's employees

Taker grinned: Never

Ashley: If I have to be present at ringside to ensure a fair fight I will be. You know better than anyone that I can put up a hell of a fight when needed.

Taker: You're serious about this aren't you?

Ashley: Deadly, now take the rest of the week off, the championship match is next week. I'll see you then.

Taker: Bye Ashley

A/N: Sorry it's taken so long but this story is a work in progress and I will definitely try to write and update more often.


End file.
